Conventionally bricks and tiles are formed by forming clays and some other specialised soils into a desired shape and firing the shaped articles at a temperature where at least some of the soil constituents melt and fuse together. Upon cooling the fused materials resolidify and give the properties of strength and incompressibility to the bricks and tiles. In an alternative method cement is used to bind together particles of sand to form cement bricks and tiles.
Both of these conventional processes have the disadvantage that specialised soils are required for their manufacture. Furthermore both processes are relatively energy consumptive. The firing of clay bricks and tiles requires very high temperatures while the process for the manufacture of the cement used in cement bricks and tiles is expensive. The present invention is directed to a process for the production of an alternative construction material which may be formed, inter alia, into bricks or tiles.